


We All Need To Get An Extra Bone

by SniffleDipple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopting, Alternate Universe - UnderTone, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Blind Sans, Disowning, Dry Humping, Ecto-Anus, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, EdgyLord, EdgyLord Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Flowers❤, Hugs, Lost Sans, M/M, Mentions of experiments, One-Shots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precious Sans, Prostitution, Racism, References to Abuse, Request me Anything, Rough Sex, Sad Reader, Skinny Reader, Slight Oral Sex, Small reader, Smut, Sneezing, Starvation, Tendrils, Threesom - F/M/M, Tsums, hugs for everyone!, labs, monster racism, over-stimulation, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffleDipple/pseuds/SniffleDipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am NOT proud of my title XDD.<br/>This is just a one-shot full of Sans, reader can be whatever you want. My OC, your OC, just a normal human, whatever you want. Just request! :D</p><p>(Anything is allowed, like smut or something I'll allow p much anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Send me Requests now! :D

Okay. So this is going to be my own One-shot collection! Ask me to make whatever you want me to make with Sans and Reader! Or your own OC or mine or whatever! Just send me a comment about it and I'll try my best to make it! :D.

Thank youuu!


	2. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, since no one specified what the reader was, I went with just a normal fem!reader. :> hope you like, sry it was rather small.

**Request By poplynne:** **how about Sans not knowing how the human body works at all? Like she sneezes and he flips out, or something as little as finding the hair she shedded on her shirt. and he thinks she's slowly dieing. Or you could go a more smutty route and him not knowing how to pleasure her at all (not knowing the human body), and she slowly guides him through it.**

* * *

 

Sometimes, Sans can get VERY clingy when normal things happen to you. For example, he questioned why you needed to go to the bathroom so many times, you had explained it to him, and he flipped out thinking that emptying your gut would hollow you out and kill you...

 

Needless to say you were more than amused.

 

You are currently sitting on one side of a green couch, your skeleton boyfriend on the other, watching some weird anime that you honestly don't care about. Sans just wanted to watch it because it explains some, as he put it, 'human squishy things that moves around inside of you'. If you were honest with yourself, you were a little disgusted, but you just hate the thought of guts and blood in general so that's not new.

 

Your eye lids lower in exhaustion, you had done a lot today, painted your huge bedroom, put up some paintings on the walls, all that jazz. It seems like all that was coming back to kick you in the back.

 

You feel a tiny bit of dust tickle your nose and you get the urge to sneeze, breathing in deeply, and sneezing rather loudly. Luckily no snot came out so you're safe from embarrising yourself in front of Sans.

 

“Oh, 'scuse me-” You're cut off.

 

“what the hell was that?!”

 

You look over to your boyfriend, only to find him on the outside of the couch, crouching behind it as if he was about to get hit by a bat. You look at him confused.

 

“Why are you there?” He looks at you, slightly frightened. Did you do something or...?

 

“did you nearly _blow up_?!” He screeches at you, and you think for a moment. Does he think your sneeze was a _bomb_?! You can't help but let hysterical laughter come out of your throat, and he looks even more scared.

 

“ _WHY'RE YOU LAUGHING?!?! ARE YOU DYING?!?!_ ” Oh jesus christ... You laugh more, falling off the couch and onto the floor. He crawls slowly over towards you as you try to calm yourself down.

 

“N-no... heheheh, t-that was just me sneezing.” He's shaking, oh no! You reach out a hand to him with a smile to calm him down, and he grasps it tightly, pulling your entire body up towards him.

 

“explain, please...?” He asks simply. You smile at him encouragingly.

 

“You see, there was some dust in the air, and when it came down it touched my nose. It's as if it tickled me and it made me sneeze. There's nothing wrong with it Sans, it just means that I might shoot snot everywhere. I didn't this time, luckily.” You try to explain simply. His face scrunches up in concentration, like Papyrus when he's trying to solve a hard puzzle. He sighs and nuzzles his face on your forhead.

 

“you're bad at explainin' things... i'll just search it then... google is a wonderful place.” He says, and you whack his arm.

 

“Whatever. Just don't freak out like that on me again please.”

 

 

After that day Sans indeed did search it up, and after that, he won't stop getting a feather and tickling your nose, trying to make you sneeze. It never worked, feathers don't work with you.

 

But it was getting goddamn annoying.

 

Soon he realized that feathers weren't working on you, so he just gave up and waited for you to sneeze again. It was when you both were watching a movie, that dust flew by your nose again.

 

You sneeze on yourself.

 

“haha! that's so weird, i didn't think tha...” he trails off once he gets a good look at you, then bursts into laughter.

 

You're covered in snot.

 

“Fuck you, Sans.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sansy, there is much to learn x3.


	3. Sometimes, We All Just Want A Little Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleh put summary here. :3

**Request By Mayapple123: I have a bit of a idea, reader is a lot like sans in personality, funny and sad. And reader spills a bit to sans, and cuddling ensues.**

**I love fluff and angst but i hate crying.**

 

* * *

 

You've always hated the thought of experiments. It scared you, and the possible out comes from them are terrifying. You had to watch someone get injured and another die once with your father, because you were both unprepared and too excited to notice that there was something wrong with the machine you tested on.

 

So when your boyfriend, Sans The Skeleton, tells you that he loves science and got a job at a lab, you're more than just horrified.

 

When he told you this, you had fallen into slight depression and huge amounts of anxiety. He had gotten a job at a lab, were the lab is you do not know, you just don't want him _there_. You just want him here, with you, lying in bed and holding you close. You don't want to hold the fear of never seeing him again because he failed an experiment or something.

 

You're lying on the bed you share with Sans, shaking from the nerves wracking through you. Your eyes keeping flitting around the room, and you can feel your SOUL call out for his safety. The worst possible senarioes pops through your anxiety filled brain.

 

_Sans' body lying motionless in a burnt down lab, a machine had exploded the entire place, and you were too stupid to not visit earlier. You could've saved him. Could've convinced him he didn't have to work here. But you didn't._

 

You feel yourself start shaking harder, and your body unconsciously sits in the fetal position.

 

_One of the Royal Guards coming up to your door, knocking. You open it only to be greeted with very upset pups. They hold out a jar filled with dust, and your shaking hands take it, the silence killing you. You look at the dust more clearly, there's a sticker on it. 'In Memory of Sans The Skeleton'._

 

Your hands grasp at your hair, pulling harshly, but you're too upset to care about the pain right now. You need Sans now! Where is he?! He's surposed to be here now!

 

_You're running up the stairs towards Sans' lab, red alarms going off around you. You slam open a door and there he stands. He's currently messing with buttons on a side pannel, sweating and running everywhere in a lab coat. You run up to him to pull him away, to try and save him before the place explodes. He spots you and his eye blazes up, throwing his arm out to chuck you back by the door. You look at him, tears running down your face, reaching a hand out towards him. He smiles sadly at you, blue tears forming in his sockets as he reaches out to you too. Everything explodes._

 

You start hyperventalating, kicking your legs around the bed, tears soaking the pillow beneath your head. Other scenes appear in your head, horrifyingly realistic, and you don't hear the door to the bedroom creak open.

 

“babe...?” You jump at the deep voice and whip your head towards the door. Your breathing calms insanely to see Sans standing there, concern all over his features. When he knows you've seen him, he drops his bags by the door and walks over to you quickly, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears on your cheek.

 

“what's wrong?”

 

You squeeze your eyes shut tightly, and grab his jacket. You pull him towards you, and you embrace him. He instantly hugs you back, knowing that you really need this. After what feels like forever, you finally calm down, breath back to normal. Sans pulls away from you to look directly into your puffy eyes.

 

“what happened?”

 

You look down, not wanting to explain yourself. You wish he didn't see you like this, now he's going to think your pathetic. You can't even look after yourself...

 

“look at me.”

 

You do as told and look up, surprised by all the love his gaze holds towards you.

 

“tell me what's wrong, you can trust me.” He rubs yours cheek affectionatly again, and you sigh, closing your eyes.

 

“I-I just... worry... I worry that... When you leave to go to the lab... I keep thinking I'll never see you again because of an accident... That might happen... A-and I wouldn't be able to help...” You whisper, barely audible, but he heard it. He grabs you under your arm pits and pulls you to sit on his lap on the floor. He hugs you tightly.

 

“that's not going to happen. i will always be back to see you, i won't ever leave you.” He says, his tone completely serious. You feel tears well up in your eyes again.

 

“Y-you don't know that...” You whimper, stuffing your face into his shoulder. He hugs you even tighter.

 

“yeah, i do. wanna know how?” You nod. “1st, because i'm the best, 2nd, because-,” He pulls away from you suddenly, then wiggles his fingers in front of you. “maaaagic~.” You chuckle then nod again, hoping that he's right.

 

He always did come back after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheh. The person who requested this didn't want any crying? HAH! I GIVE YOU CRYING!! MWHAHAHAHAAAHAHH


	4. Sharing Is Caring??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dear.. 
> 
> This One-shot has my OC in is by the way. It's Verdana :>. Just so ya know. Her story is on my other fic 'The Extra Fonts'.  
> There is a picture at the bottom of Chapter 1 on that fic if u want to look but here's just some details about her.  
> Verdana is my OC I made :>:-  
> OC Name: Verdana  
> Age: Unknown (Thousands of years old)  
> Height: 6.5ft  
> Powers: Right eye glows yellow, has Gaster Blasters (but they have bodies not just a head), sharp bone atks, and the rest is unknown to ppl rn ;)  
> Markings: Huge crack in right eye socket, arms covered in cracks and chips.  
> Eyes: White Pinpricks, right eye can be yellow flame, other eye is unknown  
> Hair: None (;-;)  
> Appearance: Is a skeleton, crack in right eye socket, purple hoodie with fur lined hood, tight jeans and a yellow sweater. Also has a tail. Puffs smoke out occasionally because she has too much magic for her body to hold.  
> Personality: Secretive, defensive, cares about family, Protective, Affectionate, Powerful (like rly powerful xD), hates most of humanity, used to fight in the human war, hates asgore and maybe toriel xD.

**Request By Kitty_cat: Can you make Error and Ink to fight each other for Verdana while she is in heat? (And if you don't have a idea on which one to take her, can they take turns? or just share? *shrug shoulders*)**

* * *

“Ffffu~ck...” You moan as you stroke your spine faster.

 

You had been taking a trip into the woods, taking in the beautiful view when for some reason, your heat hit you at full force. It came quick enough for you to face plant into the snow. You had crawled away behind a tree, still lying down, but out of sight from anyone else.

 

You move your hand lower, adding pressure onto your sacrum, and you cry out, thrusting into your hand. Your magic makes your ecto-vagina, and you eagerly use the hand stroking your sacrum to push onto your clit. You breath quickens, yellow blush darkening as you close your eye sockets, tongue lolling out of your mouth.

 

 

"w̉͛̒͛ͤell̐ͤ̍̇,̔͋̈́ ̊̾l͐͊̀͑̀̉o̊̓̒o̊͆ͮk̂̆̃s̄ͣ̈̅ͮͮ ͒̋̔̚l̐ͧ̓̈́͑ͩi̇̚k̆ͫ͑̋eͪ ̍̅͋̓̄so̔m͆̌ͪ̚e͌́͊̓oͯ̉̐n͛e̓ͩ̐̒ n̊ͫ̊̊̒ͨ̇eͪ̂̇̑̒ͣë́̓ͬ͒̏̅d̓ͭ̉̎sͩͪ͛ ̓ͫ̎s̊̅ͪoͬͬ̑̈̚mͦ̀̾e̐ ̍̓ͨͯ̿̍̚h̓͌͐e͊ͪͧ̈ͣ̚l͒ͩͮ̍̊͆͑p̆ͮͩͨ͗ͮ̑~ͪͤ." A deep voice chuckles and you jump, quick to cover yourself before looking around. You yank your shirt over your spine and lower region to cover it and look up.

 

What.

 

There stands Sans, but it's not the colourful Sans you know. Well, he's still colourful really, just different.

 

His skull and bones are entirely black like voids, the inside of his eye sockets a blood red, his left eye socket holding a yellow pupil, that slowly turns blue on the inside. His teeth are yellow and there are blue strings flowing down from his sockets, giving him the look of someone crying. His carpals and metacarpals are black, but his phalanges go from red to yellow. He wears a black hoodie that turns into a dark blue at the top, a red sweater underneath and black pants with blue stripes. His body is glitched out, words like 'ERROR' surrounding him. He's looking at you hungrily as you gawk at him.

 

“W-what?” You stutter, pulling your shirt lower so he doesn't see you. The heat is becoming unbearable and the scent of a male monster being so close to you is driving you insane.

 

"y̏̒oͥ͆u͗̾ͬ̅ͫ̐ͤ ͤͫlͯ̑ͬ͗̃ͯo͐̅o͂kͤ ͮ̍̀ͪ̎ͤͤs̾͛̾̓o pͩ̏ăt̓̚h̒̉̐̚eͬ͊̄̋t̽͊̏͋i͒̄ͫ͒ͥ̾cͪ̊̚ ͥ̄͊́̓̽ͣsͫ̈ͥãͤͦ̆̓͑̊t̐̿ ̾ͦͨ̉ͤ̏t̏ͪ̅h͑̓̚ẻ̓ͩ̓͆ͥͬre͗ͬ̚.̌͂.ͤ̀̈́ͪ͒̚. ̈̔m̾̐̊a͑ͩ̉̃̌ͭy̋̌͑͋̓ͨb͑ͬ̏͌̍̚ė̅ͬ̐͌ ̐ͫ̎́͑̊i ̄̇ͦ͆̅̿ͨcͯ͑ͦͭ̊̀ͪanͬ ̍h̾e͆ͪl̽p̏̇̇͑͐ ͛͋̿ͮ̊yö́̒ͭ̓u ̔ͯ̈́ͥ̅ͥ͗o̎̔ͩ̈́̉ut̉͑,͊ͭ̊ͦ̂ͩ ͊̿̀sͫͣ̈́͂wè̂̏e͐ͪt̉hĕͦar̄ͩ͒ͭ́ͯ̀t." Suddenly, blue strings appear around his fingers, and they slowly come towards you. You try to sit up to push away, but the tree behind you blocks you. You sit there and wait until the blue tendrils start crawling up your leg, weaving through your tibia and fibula. You moan quietly, trying to kick your legs out to stop him, but your body won't let you move. You feel scared, and something hits you.

 

Your body _wants_ him to take you like this.

 

You won't even be able to control it anymore until he pulls away again.

 

You're fucked.

 

Your pent up magic inside of you starts to join his blue tendrils, your own yellow ones sneaking out from underneath your shirt. He stalks closer to you, sinister grin unwavering. His tendrils only just reach up to the top of your femur when something slices through them, cutting them off in their tracts. Literally.

 

You hear this Error Sans growl (You've decided to call him that since he's covered in errors), whipping his head around to find the culprit. You regain slight control over your body, and the yellow tendrils hide back under your shirt. You sense another male monster somewhere, and you are only _just_ able to hold your magic down from going haywire.

 

You hear snow crunch in front of you, and you look up to see your Sans standing there, though he likes to be called Ink because of his love for art. You try to stand up to stand your own ground, but with both of their scents so close, you just flop onto your side, breathing heavily.

 

“back off Error. you can't just do this with her, it's not right. you're basically raping her!” Ink yells, back turned to you. He's defending you.

 

"p̆̓f̈́ͤ̎̈t,͛ͧͧ͌ ͐͛š͊̿h͒̓ͨe p̂̂r̒̃́o͆̾ͮ͋b̅̽ǎ̽ͤ͛͒̚b̅̿̿̑l̑y̐ ̅ͧ̃̀ͧ̎̎w͊̆o̎n'͊̓͑̿t̓ͮ̇̿͛͛̽ ̋ȑeͣ͌̀m̅ͣ͌ͯ͂͐̉e̋͒ͬ͐̂̉m͆͛̏͛̑̚b͌̅e̐͗̑ͫ̓r ͤ̇ȉ̅̍ň͂̍̅ ̃͗̍tͮh̿ͮe ̌̏͌̓̀̃3͆̽̽͌̇ d̓ͧ̔ͭ̚a̾y͐̆s ͦͪ̍̓͑h̅͆ͭ̒̚eͩr̍͋ͩ ͪhͨ͑ͮ̐̚ea̓̍͆͌̓̚t͋ͪͪ̾̅ ͐͋ͫͥͥ͂̚l̈̾͆͊̓̐̚â͊̚s͒̊̽tsͬͥ̒ ͧ̎ͤ̂fo͑̆͆r,̚ ̎̋ͧ̈In̈̑̆̍̈kͦͩ.̽ ͥhͦ̆̅̿ͧͧo̊͌w ͋̂͑͗ͮč̐a͛̈nͧ͊͒ͫ̂̎̒ ̆̾ÿ́ͧ̽ͪ̆oͨuͫͨ́̚̚ ͣn͒ͯͦͦoͯͧͯ͆ͮ̄̚t́ͣ ̒́hͭe͆̐̊̈l̊̐̋͐̈́ͦ̚p̓̂̇̒ͣ̚ sͩ͋̒͆̅o̓̊͐̍̔̈ͦmͯ̉͂̎͗e̐͑ͣ̌͂o͂̐̐͛̾̒ͯneͮ̔̇ ̔ͭ̆ͥͯ̿̇l͂͆ͩ̽̆̏̚oͤ͋̿̈́̂̚o̅͑̇̽͑̇k̀̾iͤ͐̾n͌̈͒g̃̓̈̌ͧ͛ ̅͗ͭͫl͋̓̐͐͂ͤiͣ̂̅̆ͦͩkͧͦ̇͊ë̈ͭ́̔ ͂̓ͥ͛̀̐̊t́͗ͬ́h̿ͪͨ̀̈́̂atͣͮ?" Ink turns around to look at your shaking form. You look him in his eyes, tears forming. His gaze turns into one of concern, but he turns back to Error.

 

“no, Error. you can't force her into something like this, i'll help her if i have to but i know what you're like. i'm not going to let you.” He growls at Error, revealing tiny fangs on either side of his teeth, and you can't help but shiver at the thought of him using those fangs on your neck.

 

One of your hands unconsciously starts trailing down to your pelvis again, but it jumps back in surprise when Error appears directly in front of you, picking you up by the collar. He leans in close to your surprise stricken face and whispers hotly;

 

"d̋ͤͤ̆̀ö͑͗̎ͣn̾̆̈́͊ͮ͆͑'̿̄̇ͧͯtͭ ̅̍yo͒̾ͫu ͤͪd͒ͪ͑̽̂͐are ̓̋̊̆͛ͬ̉t͑ͭ̆̄o͆̉̾͛uͣ͊ͤ͑c̿̌̋̌̌̋h͗ ̃̑̍̈́ỷ̎̽͛̓ou̅̑ͬ̓̔r̆ͫ̔s͂ͭ͗͐̎̃eͦ̐ͥl̓f͐̅͊̏̚.͊͑̔̑.̑͆ͥ̄.͊̉͆̏ͨ͛̚ ̈̿ͥ̃̅ͯi ̐̈́͂w̍̃͗̿aͤñ͑̅̈́nả̏̑ͭ̿͑̈́ ͩ̏͊mͬ̿̋͂͑ͩa̾́͑k̑ͮͣ̃ͨ̓e͗̚ ̏͊̎ŷ͛̓̊̌̒o͂̆̃̎̈́uͧ̍̀ͭͫ ͂͌̽̀̄͗̍s̈́̾̚cȓe͋ͤ͐͊ͦ̃ä̍mͦ̈́̃͑̏ͭ̉ ͒͒̈͌ͥôͪ͌n͛͑̾c̾ͤ͋e ͛î͗̿̊ͦ'͐͂ͪ̔̎̔̐m ̇ͯ̽͑ͪ̋̓dͣo͑ͬ̽ͯ͆̄n̔̀̈̋ͥͭͤeͯͨͧ̔̀ͫ ̌ͬ̾͂͐̚ŵ̓ͤ͆̊̚i̿ͥtͮ̑ͥͮh̉͛̈ͦͮ̌ ̃̋̚t̂h͐ͫ̇̅ͤĭͭ̽͆̚s͊ ͦ͐̆̏̔s͊̆hͩ͊̔̾i̽̑t-" He's cut of when Ink grabs his hoodie and throws him on the floor, rage on his features

 

“ _DON'T TOUCH HER!_ ” Holy shit. You fall to the ground in a heap, a gasp escaping you. You've never heard Ink so angry before, but to be honest, it kind of spurrs you on. You whimper as you lift your head a little, the impact giving you a slight headache as you rub it. Ink turns to you again, looking guilty until it whips back to Error, who was standing up rather quickly.

 

"s̉ͪ̔͂ͥͧ̈o̎̏̇ ͥ̀̀̇̒th͂ͭa̍͋́̿͗̐͑t̀ͣ̾͒ͪ'ͬ̑sͤ͗͒ ̄͆ͮhͭͣ̈̀̚oẅ̈ ̓̔ͨ͛yͯͩoͤ͌̃̆ͪȗ ͒͂̓̊͋͑̚wͮaͥ͋̋n̿ñ̋͂̍ȁ̓ͬ ͤͭ̌̅̈́doͬ̓ͨ͒ ͋ͩ͑͋ͬth͐ͥͤ̄ï̀̇̍ͣͮsͧ̒̋ͭͯ̉,̉͗͐̐̈̏ hͬ̾̀̿́uͨ̎̌͛h̑̈́̿?ͩ̾ ̇ͭ̇̍ͪͯw̑͒̇̏͂̍͒ĕ̏ĺͪͣ̈́͑̆͒l͑ͦ̇͛ͭͣ,̀͗̌͐ͪ̚ ͯͬ͑͑̆̍̚iͪͧͤ ̍̐̒̑̑g̾̎͌̅̋ͩo̾͑t tͮ͆im̽̃ͮ̊͋̓͊e̎̊ͥ͆̃̐ͩ.̽͗ͯ̏ͫͤ̈" He throws his arms out, blue strings shooting all round you. They run towards each other, Gaster Blasters behind them, ready to fire. You close your eyes, not wanting to watch. But you still hear the grunts and the sound of explosions from the their blaster's mouths shooting magic.

 

You try to calm down so you're capable to intervene, but it doesn't work, if anything it makes it worse. You moan quietly again, stuffing your face into the snow, the sound of explosions continuing around you. Your hand trails down your ribs, and under your shirt. You rub the underside of your ribcage, gasping.

 

You peek out from the snow, only to spot Ink and Error fighting in the trees. Ink using his human sized brush to cut through Error's strings. You look back down to the ground, stroking the inside of your ribcage harder. You try to moan as quietly as possible, and it seems to work as neither Error nor Ink notice. You sink your hand further in, nearing closer to your flaming SOUL. You tentatively stroke the side of it, and your right eye flares up. You moan loudly, but lucky one of the Sans' blasters went off at the same time so nobody heard you.

 

You continue to stroke your upside down SOUL, the glow beginning to show through your shirt and open hoodie. You hear a shrill cry, and you pause looking up.

 

Error had managed to pin Ink down with his blue strings. Ink looks to you, fear all over his face. You pull your hand out of your ribcage and quickly try to stand up while Error.... Is he fucking monologuing? Oh well, it gives you time.

 

You stumble a couple times, but manage to twist your body so you're facing them. You're unable to stand right now, so you kneel on one leg, panting, raising your hand while your eye blazes yellow. A Gaster Blaster of your own forms next you, snarling. If Error hears it he makes no comment or even acknowledges it.

 

(Her Gaster Blaster:-)

Error seems to sense it's magic charge up and whips his head towards you, right as the beam hits his strings connecting to Ink. They all snap, and your Blaster lays it's head down so you can lean against it. Both Sans' look at you horrified.

 

“S-stop fighting you fucking idiots... It's not like it's gonna get you guys anywhere.” And with that, you faceplant into the snow again, your blaster disappearing. You breath heavily, noting the quiet whispers. You hear the sounds of feet stepping on snow come closer to you and you lift your head up to look at the Sans'. They've walked closer to you now, looming over your shaking form. They both have hungry looks on their faces, you shiver.

 

 

"w̓ͩȅ̿̓̊ͫll,ͦ̀͐ͧͧ ̈i ͑͛̆̂g̚uͤe̔̽́̅̀ͯ͆s͌s̑̅͒ͭ͋̾ ͫẘ̏̔̓̆̉ͨe̓̍̾̐ͫ ͣ̓ͥc̓ͩ͒ͭͪͫö̒̀͊̄u͒̂ͫl̾́d͗̊̃̆͊̈̂ ̓̑̇jūs̅ͪ́ͩͯtͦͭ̄.̍͛.̋͛ͯ̆̍.ͣ ̀̊̇shͬ̊̀aͦͮrͮe͐.̍͗.̓̉̈́͒͐.̑?" Error offers, stalking closer to you. You keep your mouth shut, because honestly, you probably need both of these guys to help you. He chuckles at you.

 

"gͤͣu͒e͊ͬ̉́̚sͧ̌ͣ͊ͨ̇͗s͒ͩ͋̎ͤ̐ ͋͛̐̌̎́̓t͋ḧ́̎ă̔ͥ̓ͦ̔ť͂ͣ'̅s͌ͦͮ ̿̄͒̋̚åͦ̇͐̉ ͒̅̉yeͭs̓."

 

After he says that they both pounce on you, which you shriek at. Error starts pull off your jeans forcefully, while Ink takes off your hoodie gently. He still seems unsure. Your breath quickens as you watch them undress you, unable to move at all.

 

Once your hoodie is off Ink cups your cheekbone, leaning forward, eyes lidded. He presses his teeth yours in a skele kiss and it takes you a moment to register it, but once you do you lean into him. You feel your panties being torn off as you kiss Ink, and Error's blue strings once again looping themselves around your tibia and fibula. You feel something wet lick against your lips, and you open your mouth to give Ink entrance to it. He uses his tongue to explore, and you moan against his teeth as you feel Error spreading your legs wider, revealing your soaking mound.

 

 

"j̈́ͦe̔̑͌̆s͑̀͊̐̓͆̑ů͒ͧs̒ͬ̚,̅̾ ͑ͧ͌͗y̏̄ͪ͂̾̂oͥ͆̑ͫ̌u'̿͛́̒re ̑sͯoͥ̒ͮ̾̅̀ak̇̆͊ͬ͑īͤͯn̋ͭ̍ͪǧ." Ink parts from you to lift your shirt, revealing your spine and breasts. He lowers his head to one of your breasts while keeping eye contact with you, his rainbow blush darkening. His slimy tongue comes out of his mouth again to lick against a nipple and you groan. He continues licking it, while Error places a finger on your clit, circling the engorged nub. You cry out, thrusting into Error's hand for more stimulation which he gives, pulling his hand away to lean his head down and lick over your entire mound.

 

You feel tears forming from the intense pleasure you're being given, and they fall when Ink starts sucking on your breasts. You whimper whilst continuously humping Error's face, but for some reason, you're not entirely sure why, your magic started magic a yellow ecto-dong. When you notice it forming you try to get rid of it instantly, noting that Error was watching the swirling magic in front of him. You try to push that part of your magic down to not embarrass yourself any farther, to no avail.

 

Your magic slowly makes the genitalia, you're tensing to try and keep it down but nothing works. Soon, Error's face lights up once he understands whats going on. He pushes his tongue past your entrance and it causes you to accidentally let go, allowing your magic to form your cock. It twitches in Errors face, and he pulls away from your folds, smirking. Ink pulls away too, but once he sees your cock he smirks too.

 

"hͪͫͪͥ̐͌̚eͧ̓ͪ̇̏ͩ͌h̋ͦͥe͗̇͒ͥ̂̽hͭ̐ͫͭ̅e̽hͤ̐,̑̽ͯ͛͐ s̋͒ͮ͌̚o̓̆̓͌m͑̓̚e̒̑͂ͨo͂n̾ͧ̓̉̾̐ěͩ̄ͫ'͗͊̏͐̓ͧͧsͦ̌ ͐̾͋në́ͦͩeͩͯdẙ̐͊̇̈́̆̚." They both chuckle, but you don't because you can feel both of their buldges against you. You pant, eyes wide as you look between the two. Error gets off from your legs and Ink lifts you under your armpits. You don't know what they're doing but when Ink takes you back to Error, who is standing on all fours now, ass facing you, you can't help but wiggle in anticipation.

 

Ink places you behind Error, and you put your hands on his hips to steady yourself. You hear fabric moving behind you as you lock eyes with Error, who looks just as breathless as you right now. You move your hand under his shorts to pull it down, watching his face to make sure what your doing it okay, to which he nods at you.

 

When you pull his boxers down an ocean blue cock jumps out at full attention, and his anus is presented to you. Your cock twitches at the sight, but you then feel Ink grab your own hips behind you and start humping you. You moan loudly, but still managed to position yourself at Error's entrance. He starts wiggling when he feels your head probing at his ass.

 

You briskly push in, and both you and Error moan loudly. You stay still for a moment, allowing Error to adjust to your size, but Ink uses your immobility to his advantage. He poistions his rainbow cock at your still-soaking vagina, and thrusts in hard, causing you to push deeper into Error, who cries out in pleasure. Ink doesn't give you time to adjust as he starts thrusting into you fast, which causes you to bounce a little against Error. He moans again then pushes into you, signalling that you can move more.

 

You start pounding into Error too, and his own cock twitches at the feeling. You drape yourself over his back, giving Ink more access to your vagina in the position, to which he hums in approval at. You reach one of your hands down to grip Error's cock and start pumping him fast, he gasps. Ink thrusts impossably harder into you, causing you to just go limp whilst he takes over.

 

His thrusts turn animalistic as he takes you for himself, and you feel Error's cock throb in your hand. You feel Error cum in your hand first, shooting his seed all over the ground. You continue pumping his cock to ease him through his orgasm, once he stops you pull your hand away and sit up again, gripping his hips as you resume pounding into him. He cries out in over-stimulation, and you smirk evilly.

 

You feel Ink start throbbing inside of you, and you get thrown over the edge when he bites into your clavicle, enough to draw blood. You cum inside of Error and around Ink's cock as you try to still enough to not hurt Error anymore. Ink yells your name whilst cumming, not expecting you to clamp so tightly down on him.

 

You all still, riding through the after glow of your orgasms, until Ink pulls out of you. He literally falls on his back behind you, eye sockets closed, breathing heavily. You ease yourself out of Error slowly and Error falls to his side on the ground. You heavily sit down in between Ink's open legs, panting.

 

You're all silent for a moment until Error breaks it.

 

"s͌ͬ̎ͪ̆ͤhͮͮ̅͐̃̚̚ỉͮtͭ̅̾̔͗̋,̆͐̑̄ͨͤ͒ t̃̊̈̽̏h̽͋̌͋ä̽̑t̅͂ͯ ̏̿w̑ͪ̎ͯ̏̚as͑̃̆̃͆̎ͨ ́̅ͬ͂g̏r̈́ͤe͒ͬͦ̓͛ȧͤ̊͒̾͛tͥͭ̿͌ͩ̏̄.͒̒͒̎ͩͬ.ͯ̒͋ͭ̓̎ͣ.̔̽̑̋ ̓i ͣ̿̌̀̈́doͮ͛̃ ̆̏̏́ͯ͂n̽e̾͋͑͑ͧ͐e͛̍̊ͫ̽ͥd͌̍̆̓̿̂ ͂̒̋tͯ͑ͬ̏ͧ̊oͫ͐̂ ̓̾̏ͣ͆͌ͦg͐͐ͮ̅ͯ̄͒o ͮ̓ͭͮ͋̏͂n̾̿̇̇̚oͯͣ̿̉̀ͬ̅w̑́͊ͩ̀ͪ ̌ͭ̄̈́t̽h̆̂̓̽oȕ͐ͮ̈̈̾̿ghͫ͋̋̀,͂̄ sͩ͋̆ŏ.͛̈̾.̀͑ͤ." He slowly gets up, legs weak as he opens a glitched portal to step through.

 

You form a big Gaster Blaster in front of the portal, blocking him. He pauses, taking a step back from the grinning blaster, then looks towards you. You're smirking at him. Ink opens an eye socket to see what's going on, then breaks out in a sweat.

 

“You're not going anywhere, besides.” You start to stand up, walking towards Error. He looks scared.

 

“ **You said you would help me. I still have my heat. You're not gonna leave for a while... Neither of you.** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Error and Ink a scaredy cat hehehe.
> 
> Drawing for Verdana's Gaster Blaster was made by - YuubiTimberwolf


	5. Big Bros Are The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love this so much I started tearing up. I wish I had Sans as a big bro ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references to abuse. and stuff.

**Request by Silcatian:** **What about some big brother Sans? Like the reader is Sans' and Papyrus' adopted sibling (whether or not you want the reader to be human or monster is up to you). The reader gets to find out what it's like to have some kind of family or feel like they actually belong somewhere or know what it's like to be loved and cared for (up to you). Getting used to Sans' puns, Papyrus' cooking, and maybe being read a bedtime story. Just nice family fluff.**

* * *

Your family hated you.

Bust honestly, that's putting it lightly.

You're only 7 years old and you are treated like a slave. You live in a house with your mother, father, and twin sisters. You mother and father were delighted to have your twin sisters, but then you were an accident. A mistake. So they thought it was okay to treat you like one. Honestly, you don't even feel like you're part of the family, you're just a burden.

 

You had been forced to grow up smarter than any ordinary 7 year old, so when you pack your bags you know what you need to bring. Lots of food, water, one of your sister's cellphones, notepad, and your best and only friend, Mr. Lion. Mr. Lion was the only toy your family let you have, and you were so grateful for it. It's all torn up but you don't care, you just want to cherish it for when you leave.

 

Your bags are all packed and you head towards the door. Everyone else was in the lounge eating their dinner. Your stomach growls loudly at the sight and smell of food. You were never fed properly, only given the scraps of their dinner. This caused you to get unbearably thin, and falling over could risk breaking a bone.

 

Which is why you are so nervious to do this. You don't want to be alone for when that happens, because it's going to happen at some point in your life. One last look towards the others makes you steel yourself, and open the door quietly, walking through then shutting it silently.

 

…

 

…

 

Seems nobody heard you.

 

You sigh heavily, tears forming in your eyes. You just wanted to feel loved. To be part of a _real_ family that really did love you for who you are. Not use you like them.

 

You begin your long track down the dark street.

* * *

3 days later, and you're sitting in an ally, starving.

 

Some thugs had come to you earlier, took all of your stuff. Luckily, they didn't get Mr. Lion, so you're very happy about that. You hug the broken toy closer to your bruised chest, broken sobs tearing through your dry throat.

 

You hadn't eaten that day yet, wanting to savour the food so you could survive longer whilst trying to find some kind of orphange. You forgot that there wasn't one for miles. You should know, you had searched it secretly on the computer at home.

 

Home.

 

No, that place wasn't your home. It was a prison, and you're free from it now.

 

Right?

 

You bury your face into your arms, knees tucked into your chest as you continue crying. You don't notice a dark shadow at the entrance to the ally-way watching you.

 

You try to quiet your sobs, not wanting those thugs to come back until the shadow you hadn't noticed a second ago looms over you. You jump and look up in fear, you're met with a...

 

A living skeleton...

 

In a blue hoodie...

 

You actually don't feel as frightened as you should be looking at the skeleton. It's very clearly a Monster, and every single Monster you had met was kind to you. Surely this one would be nice too, right?

 

“hey, kid... what are ya doin' alone out here?” His deep voice cuts through your thoughts. You look into his eye sockets, tears finally stopping.

 

“I-I ran f-from home...” You answer honestly, because why not? You had nothing else to lose now except for Mr. Lion, and you're pretty sure this skeleton wouldn't want that. His white eye lights grow dimmer.

 

“why...? acutally, let's get ya to my house first... you look like you could use a bath.” he chuckles, and your lips twitch upwards a bit, nodding. You place your hands on the ground, trying to stand on your one good leg. The thugs had shoved you hard enough for the tibia to snap in your left leg, and you deffinatly can't stand on it. Once the skeleton notices, his eye lights go out.

 

“u-uh... actually, let me just... pick ya up...” He slowly reaches his arms out, under your pits. He grabs you delecatly, like if a single wrong move and then your dust. He lifts you and holds you close to his chest. You snuggle into the warmth of his blue hoodie.

 

“what's your name kid?”

 

“____. W-what's yours?”

 

“sans. sans the skeleton. and i'm gonna need ya to close your eyes for me.” You do so, and the feeling of falling overwhelms you. 

* * *

 

It's been weeks after that. You had ended up telling Sans about your old house and were you lived, but nothing about your past for it was still a little too fresh to just spill out right then. He took you back to the house, and knocked on the door with you in his arms. Your mother had opened and literally slammed the door shut again when she caught sight of your tiny form. Sans tried knocking again, but eventually gave up, coming to the conclusion that they obviously disowned you.

 

When you came to their house you had been greeted by another lovely skeleton called Papyrus. He was very loud, but you didn't mind. He look care of you when you showed them your bruises, especially Sans, but Sans didn't have something called 'healing magic' but Papyrus did. He used this 'healing magic' to fix your broken leg and bruises. You were honestly shocked at the results. The bone had been fused back together, barely painful, just sensitive.

 

Papyrus would always make you his special spagetti and you loved his cooking. It always tasted good, apart from the occasional plate of glitter he'd give you. But it was better than what you got a home.

 

Sans though, Sans was probably the best person to ever cross pass with.

 

He constantly looked after you when you were skinny, making sure you never fell or bumped into anything thanks to his 'teleportation'. He'd play with you, buy you toys, respect you. He'd even spoil you constantly whenever you went groccery shopping. He'd tuck you in bed and whenever you had a nightmare would sleep in the same bed with you. He was huge compared to you so whenever he did sleep with you, it felt like hugging a huge plushie.

 

You are currently sitting in front of the TV with him, playing with little toy cars racing. But he'd always cheat using his magic to make his car faster than yours. You did one more race together – he won again – until he chucked.

 

“alright, ____. time for bed.” You groaned as he stood up, reaching down to carry you. You tried whapping his arms away playfully.

 

“Noooo! 5 more minutes!” You whined, he chuckled again.

 

“you said that 10 minutes ago. c'mon.” He grabs you under your pits and puts his forhead against yours. You sigh and relent, closing your eyes. “still late, torial is gonna kill me if she finds out.” You giggle.

 

“But Sans,” He starts walking up the stairs whilst making a humming noise to signal he's listening. “Aren't you already dead?” He pauses and looks at you with his pupils as stars in his eye sockets. You giggle, trying to contain your laughter.

 

“i'm so proud of you.” He hugs you close to him while you laugh. You hear a loud “NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” in Papyrus' room, causing you to laugh harder and for Sans to end up in full blown laughter.

 

He walks into your room, and places you in your bed, still chuckling. You get under the covers, already wearing your pjamas.

 

“g'night ____.” He says, and starts to walk away when you call out to him.

 

“Wait.”

 

He turns to you curiously.

 

“Can you read me one of Papyrus' stories?”

 

He smiles fondly at you, then leaves to go grab a book. You smile as you get comfortable, and Sans comes back in with a chair and a book with the title 'Fluffy Bunny And Their Adventures'. He places the chair near the head of your bed, and sits in it, openning the book.

 

“alright kiddo. let's see...” He reads the story out to you, and you feel your eye lids droop near the end. When your eyes shut he pauses the story, closing the book and placing it on the side table next to you. He strokes your head affectionatly whilst whispering near your ear;

 

“night ____.” You feel his teeth connect with your head for a moment in a skele kiss, and you smile sleepily.

 

“Night big bro.”

 


	6. The EdgyLord Needs A Hug Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Underfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note, if you've seen the real comic for this, uh, I apologise for not thinking of another way to write this ^^'. I couldn't think of anything...

**Request By SinnersForSkeletons:** **maybe, Underfell Sans wanting to cuddle with reader but doesn't want to admit it 'cause he's "dark" and "edgy"...** **  
** **Thank you, your writing made my day! •** **﹏•**

* * *

 

You are walking through Snowdin, Sans trailing next to you.

 

You had just come out of the Ruins and spent most of the day wondering the town together. Sans kept growling at anybody who would get too close to you to warn them to back off, they always did. When you asked him about this, he brushed it off stating, as he put it, 'gotta keep ya ship-shape for the king, dollface'.

 

You never knew it was cold out here. You didn't know anything before the Ruins about this place. So you had come unprepared, wearing only a white t-shirt and jean shorts. There are goosebumps on your arms ands legs, but luckily, it's magic snow, so it's not cold enough to freeze you to death.

 

You shake constantly, rubbing your hands up and down your arms, trying to warm them up. Your teeth chatter, and you notice Sans eyeing your arms, but you keep quiet. When you near their house, his curiosity peaks.

 

“human, why're you shaking like that?” You pause in your tracks, and look at him. He has his head tilted in a questioning manner, pointing to your arms.

 

“I-it's b-because I'm c-cold...” You stutter. His face flushes red the slightest bit as he groans.

 

“ugh! you humans are so weak! you can't even handle a little snow! it's fuckin' _Snowdin_ , buy a fuckin' sweater!” He whips his body around, gesturing wildly. You frown, slightly hurt. “i'll have to give you my coat, but oh no~! i can't because then i'd be cold _down to the bone_!” He turns back to you, pausing slightly at the hurt expression on your face. You turn away and look down.

 

He kicks the snow by his feet, blushing furiously. He then opens his coat out towards you. An invitation.

 

“but... i guess we could share...” You smile at him, and instantly go to hug him. He's shorter than you but it's better than nothing. He wraps his jacket around you, turning his face away, but leans it against your shoulder.

 

He's too edgy for his own good.

 


	7. You Need To TONE It Down A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after a Genocide where Sans is the only one to make it to the surface.  
> Also takes place in UnderTone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this little guy omg he's so cute. ^v^  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/32f5bc23001f9ea0379fbfc0d6900081/tumblr_o25u20I7aE1v5v6rpo1_1280.png  
> so adorable

 

**Request by knifehappypsycho:** **not bad :D... its cute!!! i have a request!!!** **how about a girl reader meeting tone!sans on the surface somehow and becoming friends after she invites him to lunch? you them either a romantic relationship or a sibling one!!! i will leave that up to you :D... if you need to know who tone!sans is then just ask and i will tell you xD!!! *gives you oreo balls to munch on***

* * *

Apparently, there has been word that there is a living skeleton walking around.

 

That skeleton is in your town.

 

You know that because he's standing right there in front of your house.

 

Turns out, when government said to welcome the little guy into human society, they weren't kidding.

 

He's just standing there, eye lights scrunched up in confusion as he looks at his phone that has headphones plugged in. In all honesty, the little guy looks rather cute, for a skeleton.

 

He's wearing a scarf that has music notes on it, a grey jacket with a grey t-shirt and black shorts that have white stripes going down the sides. He has big black and blue headphones over his skull, music notes on the ear pieces. His right eye is also in the shape of a music note, his other eye blank. He's rather chubby, and you can't help but think he looks adorable.

 

You shake the thought away as you walk outside towards him. He's tapping away at his phone, seeming to be indistress as you walk behind him, and you notice that he's clicking Google Maps.

 

“Excuse me, Mr?” You question, and he jumps, whipping his head around to look at you, but it feels like he doesn't see you since his eye light keeps flitting around everywhere. After a moment, he hides his face in his scarf.

 

“u-uh, i-i'm sorry, am i in your way?” He stutters, voice deep. You see him try to move sideways, and you hastily correct yourself.

 

“N-no! It's okay! I just saw you in front of my house and it looked like you where a little lost. I thought I could help.” He pauses then looks up at you, looking a little greatful and relieved. He sighs in relief.

 

“o-oh.. uh yeah, i could use some help... y'see, i uh, lost my way home and uh, the so called 'Google Maps' isn't working for me... but uh, i can't exactly tell if it's actually me doing it wrong since i'm uh... blind 'n all...” He looks away, a blue blush staining his cheek bones. Oh, this poor guy...

 

“Oh, I didn't know that, 'm sorry. Here, I'll get it set up for you.” You smile, even though you now know he can't actually see you. He hands you the phone, somehow burrying his face deeper into his scarf. You ask for his address and he tells you, and you type it all into the phone. It pings once you're done, and Sans jumps as you hear a muffled 'Turn Left' coming from his headphones.

 

“oh! t-thank you so much...”

 

“____, and you're absoloutly welcome...” You finish for him, then wait for his answer.

 

“sans. sans the skeleton.” He finishes for you. You smile.

 

“Well, it was nice to meet you sans, let's hope we cross paths again, huh? You now know where I live.” You chuckle. He blushes again, what looks like joy in his eye sockets as he beams at you.

 

“y-yeah! i'll make sure to visit this spot again some time!” He chuckles, and you giggle along.

 

Soon, he leaves to head to his house, waving you a goodbye. You can't help but hope he visits again.

 

You have little doubt he won't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d'awwwwww...  
> Such blind love~  
> Literally. xD


	8. Just Some Times With A New Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, I uh... did something...
> 
> It was rather long so I had to cut it short 'm afraid. Plus it's late and I wanted to get this out for Keo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Mafiatale.  
> OC does not belong to me.  
> OC Information:-  
> OC: Roman  
> She's a skele  
> Personality: Very Kind, very shy and flushes easily. She likes all kinds of flowers, but her favorite kind is the echo flower, or a flower that is blue. Looks innocent to the bone, but is a little bit kinky and has sensitive bones. Also kind of a pushover.  
> Appearance: 5'3, always wears a Choker with Green heart-shaped gem, normally wears green hoodie and black sweatpants, but loves wearing dresses.  
> Picture by Keo -  
> http://keo-the-raptor.tumblr.com/post/149816417581/heres-a-quick-doodle-of-roman

**Request by Keo: Howdy Doody! Is it okie if I have an OC X Mafiatale!Sans smut ((maybe with some daddy kink-YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO))???**

* * *

You're sitting at Grillby's bar alone, a glass of water in your skeletal hand. You put your elbow on the bar and place your cheekbone in it, sighing.

 

Grillby had been kind enough to give you the day off today, but you just didn't feel right not visiting it. You loved the place, it felt much more homey than your crappy apartment. You had humans to blame for that. Though honestly, you couldn't help but glance at the clock to see if one of the regulars would show up.

 

You and another skeleton had become best buds, working at a bar that he frequently visited caused a type of friendship to spark between you two. He was always a mysterious figure, occasionally hiding behind his hat, but he always seemed to perk up when he spotted you, revealing his face a little more than usual.

 

You had to admit that you were starting to develop some... feelings towards him...

 

The bell by the door jingling brought you away from your thoughts, but you don't bother turning around, not exactly bothered who came in at this point. You sigh, taking a small sip of your water.

 

“hey, sweetheart.” You jump then spin around to look at the culprit. Sans was there, grinning at you in his usual black suit and hat. You sent a playful glare his way before it turned into a smile when he sat next to you. Grillby who was still manning the bar automatically passed Sans the ketchup.

 

“Heya, Sans. You're running late for your lunch aren't ya?” You question, and he chuckles. He unscrews the cap on the ketchup, chugging some down before responding.

 

“had some business to take care of.” He says simply, smirking. You blush, a shiver trailing down your spine. You knew about his 'business', as he put it. He was a gangster, a very obvious gangster. He and his gang would try and take out Monster-haters to take over their areas, allowing Monsters more room around the surface. As far as you know, he's the boss of it. Or at least one of them, you're not entirely sure but he sometimes rings someone on his phone, yelling demands at them.

 

“why? d'you miss me or sometin'?” Sans' deep, baritone voice cuts through your thoughts again, causing you to blush and pout at him. He laughs, then pats your head like a dog. “calm down, 'm only teasing.”

 

“S'not funny...” You grumbled, looking away. He smirks at your obvious sulking, taking another chug of his ketchup.

 

“so, why aren't ya behind the bar?” He asks.

 

“What? Can a girl not have a nice night out too?” You grin, and Sans gives you the 'tell me the truth look', but he still holds amusement in his gaze. “Grillby gave me a day off, but I still wanted to visit. It's so much nicer than my apartment...” You sigh, noticing Sans leaning closer towards you.

 

“y'know, i could always make it better~.” He whispers into your ear, and your blush hits you at full force. You squeak, crossing your arms on the bar and stuffing your entire face into them. Sans laughs heartily at your reaction, patting your back.

 

“Don't do that!!” You yell through your confinement. He stops patting you, but he keeps his hand on your cervical vertebrae. He trails it up and down and you involuntarily shudder.

 

“i was just makin' an offer, kitten. and i still am.” His voice drops an octave lower than normal and you peek at him through your arms. He's watching you with hunger and adoration in his eye sockets.

 

“M'pretty sure you've got better choices than me to take...” You mumble, nodding your head over to a table full of human women who are openly staring at him with the lustiest eyes you've ever seen. Once Sans looks at them he turns back to you immediately, a look of disgust across his face.

 

“they're human... all they want is to fuck a monster, i'm more of a romance kinda guy...” He assures you, and you continue to point at another table that has 4 Monster women sitting, who are not-so-subtly sneaking glances towards the two of you. You feel your SOUL ache in your chest as you deny to make eye contact with him, staring blankly at the bar countertop.

 

You hear him heave a sigh, continuing his alluring patterns on your cervical vertebrae, he then lays his head down, mimicking your position. He hums, eyes half-lidded as he watches you, trailing his fingers under your hoodie and shirt slightly near your thoracic vertebrae.

 

“you should give yourself more credit... you're better than most of these people.” He encourages, and your blush darkens. “and uh, i got you something.” You can't help but notice the faint blue hue around his cheekbones. You make a questioning noise, turning your head more towards him.

 

He tries not to make eye contact when he pulls his hand out from around his back – how long had it been there? - to reveal a beautiful columbine flower. You gasp, shooting ramrod straight as you look over it's details. It has two sets of petals, the inner ones a light blue and the outer ones a dark blue, the pollen on the inside yellow (like usual.).

You carefully grab it's stem, not wanting to hurt it as your eye lights turn into stars. Sans sits up, scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit of his.

 

“sorry i only got you one, the area i found it in didn't have anymore surrounding it...” He trails off, staring into your eye sockets. You're smiling so wide, pupils huge as you look up at him again.

 

“Thank you!! You even remembered my favourite colour!” You can't help but beam at him, he remembered! You had once told him that your favourite kind of flower would be any type, as long as it was blue. This was a perfect example. He chuckles.

 

“'course i remember, i don't tend to forget things important easily.” He winks, and you blush. Your about to bark out a pun at him (“I would've given you some, but I haven't _botany_!”.), until you hear one of the human women growl behind him. It's one of the girls you had gestured to, and she looks _pissed_. Along with the others.

 

“Why would you even try with _her_?” She snaps, causing you to flinch away, pulling the flower closer to your chest. Sans turns his entire body towards her, a scowl on his face, but it's mostly obscured by his hat. “She's just a reject! You should be with girls who really care!” The others behind her nod, agreeing.

 

“aw~ is someone jealous?” Sans mock coos, and you can't help the small smile that spreads across your face when you look at where your patellas would be.

 

“Why would I be jealous of that _thing_?! You have such bad tas-!” But she's cut off when he – to your surprise – takes the flower he gave you out of your hand and places it on the bar. He then proceeds to cup your cheek bones and press his lips onto yours, shocking you.

 

(Authers Note: IDK HOW TO DESCRIBE THEIR LIPS OK?!?! >~<.)

 

You gasp out in shock, planning on stuttering his name but he uses your open mouth to his advantage, shoving his tentacle-like tongue down your non-existent throat. Unconsciously, your magic forms your own tongue to tangle with his, and he seems delighted. Your eye lights roll into the back of your skull, loving the taste of him and his scent being so close to you.

 

After a couple of seconds that felt like it lasted a lot longer (but not long enough, _SHUT UP BRAIN!!_ ), he pulls away, a string of green and blue saliva snapping as you part. You're panting, trying to process what _fuck_ just happened.

 

He kissed you.

 

Sans just kissed you.

 

You really hope you're not dreaming.

 

You feel like your stuck in a haze between reality and fantasy, but you feel Sans lay an arm across your shoulder.

 

“you were saying?” He questions the woman, who's gaping at you. You shake your head slightly, trying desperately to keep the huge grin off your face. Obviously it fails. You stare at Sans with dreamy eye sockets, but he's too busy sizing up the girls.

 

“Ugh.” She groans. “You Monsters are too hard to get..” She huffs, then turns around to sit back at the table. The women behind her look defeated, and Sans smirks in victory. He looks towards you again, arm still on your shoulder, and notices you staring at him.

 

“heh, you look a little _starry-eyed_ there.” He stresses the word 'starry-eyed' and you can't help but question him. He then gestures to your eye sockets and smirks wider, to your displeasure. You jump, realising your pupils had formed stars in them and look away. A skeletal hand grabs your chin and pulls you back though, forcing you to look into the culprits eye sockets.

 

“don't hide from me.” He _growls_. You can't help the shiver that travels straight to your core. He's keeping you only a few inches away from his face, hot breath mixing with your own as he stares you down. When you gain enough courage to look him in his eye lights you notice two white upside down hearts there instead. Your too enraptured in them to do anything, only stare straight back into them – _beautiful –_ hearts.

 

You then feel him press his lips to yours again, and you can't help but lean into the touch. He cups your cheekbones again, pushing his head further to you, as if he wants to get closer but physically can't. Your hands grip his shoulders, you're pretty sure you're blushing like mad, you've never been this bold with anything at all.

 

You then feel the familiar feeling of being dropped into an endless pit, never able to reach the bottom. The world around you fogs out of place, then reforms in a... a room? A messy one at that. You don't care right now though, because Sans is pushing you down on the mattress (There is no bed frame???), grinding against your pubic bone. You can't help but let out a loud moan, he smirks at you as he trails kisses down your cervical vertebrae, reveling in your ecstatic state.

 

He growls, thrusting against your now-formed core getting as much stimulation as possible. He unzips your favourite green hoodie, revealing your ribs, (They have a green tint on the areas where breasts would be to make them more sensitive ;)) then proceeds to licks at the manubrium. You grips his skull, urging him to continue and he thrusts against your clothed heat faster.

 

“get ready for a wild _ride_.”

 

And that's when you shoved him off of you and left the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLO CLIFFHANGER~~
> 
> I might do a second part to this but it's unlikely.  
> SORRY KEO ;-;.  
> But if I ever do just pretend the leaving house bit never happened xD. sry I just thought it was funny.  
> uh, in the picture I saw that her eye lights had a tint of green in it so I assumed she had green magic? Im sry if I was wrong ;-;


	9. Why Do Tsums Have To Be So Cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsums??? Everywhere?? I imagine their sneezes being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdana is the reader since it made the backstory make more sense.  
> Verdana's universe is Undertale.  
> Takes place in Anti-Void.  
> Tsums involved. They're adorable.  
> Verdana is my OC:-  
> OC Name: Verdana  
> Age: Unknown (Thousands of years old)  
> Height: few inches taller than any Sans.  
> Powers: Right eye glows yellow, has Gaster Blasters (but they have bodies not just a head), sharp bone atks, and the rest is unknown to ppl rn ;)  
> Markings: Huge crack in right eye socket, arms covered in cracks and chips.  
> Eyes: White Pinpricks, right eye can be yellow flame, other eye is unknown  
> Hair: None (;-;)  
> Appearance: Is a skeleton, crack in right eye socket, purple hoodie with fur lined hood, tight jeans and a yellow sweater. Also has a tail. Puffs smoke out occasionally because she has too much magic for her body to hold.  
> Personality: Secretive, defensive, cares about family, Protective, Affectionate, Powerful (like rly powerful xD), hates most of humanity, used to fight in the human war, hates asgore and maybe toriel xD.

**Request by Fluff Whore: SO CUTE! Tone!Sans is a absolute cutie even the government knows it and wants everyone to welcome the lil guy into society.**

**I have a request myself two if you want to to separate it, the first is tsum tsum Sans being brought to the reader who falls in love with the adorable beanbag(lol) and one with error sans. Maybe have Error give tsum!sans to reader thinking it's just a regular old toy to keep them company when he travels the multiverse not knowing its alive. Props if you have him freak out when they start to multiple when our little plushy friend sneezes.**

* * *

 

You are currently curling into a small cat like ball in the anti-void, trying to sleep.

 

You had been taken from your universe by Error (a glitched out Sans.) because he said you where an anomaly? You don't really understand what that means but you were too busy being heart broken at watching your entire universe die.

  
  


You have been trapped in this anti-void ever since then, unable to escape without Error's help. You don't know how long it's been (most likely years.), but soon you and Error had formed a weird sort of tolerant friendship together. He would look through universal codes with you, and even though you tried your best to convince him that destroying universes for no reason was wrong, he would just brush you off and leave for a while. Probably doing the opposite of what you asked.

  
  


It saddens you to know that you could probably stop Error from doing this, but had decided not to. You don't believe he's actually evil, you believe you could help him. He was just... Corrupted... Anybody would be if you were stuck in this lonely space.

  
  


The sound of static in the air pulls you out of your thoughts, you looking up to see one of Error's portals open. You sit up when he walks in, he's holding something... rather strange...

  
  


Is that a fucking tsum...?

  
  


And it's moving...

  
  


Okay, why not...?

  
  


“heͯͣ́ẏ͂̐̽ͣͯͯ, ͗ve͑͆̑́r̃ͩdͥ̉ͣͥaͮ̏̅̏ͮn͒̑̚a..͛ͫ̈̇.̊ͩ͆͊ dͣ̄ͬ̂ͪͫͣ'̿̾y͋͌ͧ̓ͥͫ̋oͫ͐u͗͌͋̏̏̒ ̽̌͐k̿ͫ͌̊̆͑̚n̋̒͛̎̚oͪͪͤ̿̍̚̚wͣͣ͊ ̅̽͌̾ͫͦw͗̋͆̿ͤͯhyͦ̓̒ ͮ͗ͪ̄thͮ̏͑̆ͨ̓̋eͣ ͨͩhé̍l͑ͫͣͥlͩ̏ t̂͂̃̔̄h̄̉̃e̊̊̃̌ͯͤ̈́seͩ̒̂̏ ͗͐ͨ̄͒ͩt͐̏̓ḣ͊i͌̓͂̂̔͒ñ̃̉͛̚g̑̽ͬ͒͂̈́s ͦ̅̽͆̐ͭ̚wͣ̍̉͗e͑r͆͛̊̾̍͂̎e ͤ̐̌ͪin̅ͫ ̎̑ͤ́̏̚a̔̊͑̑̓ ̓͊͐͊ͧ̎́ŭ̀͗ͧͮn̑̆ͧ̚iv̑ers̓ȅ ̏̏́̎̎̾̓aͥ̅̓͒ndͥ̊͒͐ͦ̓̚ ̈n̉̊̂ͯ̅̍̚o̿̐t͒͆ ͐̍̄̏͋̒́aͬ̓̃nͪ̃ỳ̎̈́ͤ̅̚t͑h͛͆͋ͤi͛n̉ͩͥ͐̓ͫg̽̌͗ͨ̚ ͯ̉ͮe͊̓̓ͪ͒ls̃eͥ..̏̿̈́̎̓̈́.̈̌̎̑ͮ?̇” You couldn't help but giggle. The one he's holding looks like a Sans that was from your timeline, and he squeaks almost every step Error takes towards you. It looks into your eye sockets, noting your soft gaze and seems to calm down some.

  
  


“ẃ́̂̅ͫ̾̅h̓̊å̇tͣ̓̃?ͦ̚ ̒̄ͮ̎̚y͌̓̿o̒̒ͥu̎̾ ͋ͪ̇ŵ͌annͯ́̔̊a̍̚ ̈́ͬ͊͆̏͊͐jű͐͗̓̚s̐ͤͣ̀͗̍̒t̑̄ͥ̎͋̃̌ kͥ͂eͮ̾̈́̐̇ͧ̉e͂͋ͦ͆ͤ̒p͂ ̍i͑t́͋ ̍̒̌̇͊̂fͩo̐͑͗ͧͣ̑rͯ̄ͣͩ ̊̍ͪͮy͆ͬ̐o͑̐̚u͆́̒̅͒̄̌rͣͯ͋͒̓̍̀s̓̃̾͑e̍ͫl͆̑̐͌fͧ̑̈́͊.ͫ͆̂̾̆̾̒.͂ͥͩ̽.͗̒ͦ̇̐?̍̂“ You nod hastily, wanting to badly protect the small tsum. It smiles at you, but it quickly fades when Error shurgs, chucking it at you. You catch it, worried that you might've hurt it but it just wiggles closer to you.

  
  


“Error! Be more careful!” He looks at you like your an idiot. You just frown at him, pulling the small creature closer to you.

  
  


“aͫ̄l̃rͪͪe͊̋ͪ̅̾â̽d̐̈́ͭ̃ỷͦ ́̅͊͊̎s̏̌ͩ͆̚oͫ̓͆ͫ ͋̽̓̊͑ͨa͋t̄ͯ͗̊ͨ̓ͮt̔̇ͮͤa͌͐ͣ͌ͧc̅̒hͣͭ̀̀̓e̅͗̋ͤ̿ͩd t̅́ͦ̐ŏ̊͂ ̆ͮ̊́̇̐̏a ̉ͩṫo͂̽̅͛̅̌y͗͑?̔ͯͩͦ ́tͯ̉̈ͥ̒h͋̔ͮ̽̀ā̈́ͣ͑̄̂tͯ'͆ͩ̏̑̍ͣ͂s̃̔͌̍ ̽̈́̿̂̂ͭ̓cͪ̇ủteͤͦ͛͆̌.ͧ͂̓ͧͣ̅̾” You blush, but when you try to correct him that this tsum is alive he just turns away, openning another portal.

  
  


“a̓n̒̉͛ͮ̈ͤyw̃̊̄̈́ͥay̐̈́͂̎,͂̔͆ͮ͑ͮ͆ î͌́'̒̄̇ͥ͗ͬm̋̀ ͐̿̄̉͋gͬỏ̃̿̂n̍ͦ̌̿n̒̍͑̚ȃ ͨ͒̅͂ͦ̚gͣoͯ̅̆͗̂ a͑̓͆ͩͮ̚nͫ͆͒̑ͧd̓̒̓ ͪͮ͒͂͛̊dͪ̀̑e͂ͯ̆̄͐̓s̎̐̌t͛̽̈r̔ͧ͌ͪͪ̄ͩö̚y͂̌͛̓̅ͫͦ ͑͂̒̀̇iͤ͑͂t̄ͩ͌̓'̋̆̔͗ͣͮsͭ̓̄ ̿ͩͤ̑ͦ̀ͤu̍ͣ͌n̎̉͂̃ỉvȇ̈́̿ŕ̑s̉͐̾ė.ͮͭ ̎͗̔ͬ̓͛͗ȏ̿̀̽̑h͑ͧ̈́͋,̍̋ͣ̒̎ ̊̐āͬl͛ͧ̋̀ͫś̏̂̒o ̓͊̈́̽h̒ēr̂̾e'ͨ͒s̿͆͛͌ͦ̑ aͤ̂̒̒n̑̂̄o̍̇ͧ̔t̾̍̈́͐̄hͭ̊ͥ̔͐̋eͯͩ̓̈́rͦ̾ͤͥ ͐ͮ͊ŏ̓ńe͆̎ iͮ̉f̄̎̽͊ͫͤͦ ̓̉͐y͐̏̓͂oȗ͊̒̍̿ ͫ̿̏ͬ͒li̒̒̑ͥͮͫke͑̈͊ͥ tͫ͒̔͑̆h̿͆̃̿̍a͗ͮͭ̊̒ͦt͆̎̀̈͐ ̃ͯ̇ͯͦ͌on̓ë́̍ͩ̃͌͛ ͬͭ̓̓̓s͐̄ͩ́ͯö͒͗̌̒ ́̽͊ͯͭ̆ͭm͂u͂̈́͛ͪ̇ͩͣc̏̐h.̊̂̎͐͂̎͋“ He pulls another tsum out of his pocket. This one looks like the Papyrus in your timeline, but the tsum you're holding squeaks at it. It jumps in your palm a little, and the other looks like it's about to do the same until Error chucks it at you. You catch this one with one hand again, scowling at Error once you've made sure it's okay. He turns away, stepping through his open portal again.

  
  


There's silence, until you look down at the tsums laying in your palm. They look back up at you with big, scared eye sockets.

  
  


“Jesus, you guys look adorable...” You chuckle, and they both squeak. The blue one trying to hide it's blue face in your palm as the other one jumps in excitement. You lay on your back, placing the small tsums on your chest.

  
  


“So, what are your names?” You question, the one looking like Papyrus squeaking again. You raise an eyebrow at him, and it seems to remember you can't understand it. You hum. “I'm guessing it's Sans and Papyrus?” They both jump. “I'll take that as a yes.” You chuckle.

  
  


You talk to the tsums for a while, despite them not able to talk to you, they're good company. You chat together, learning about their universe. Apparently, they were in a pet store waiting to be sold until Error came along and took them. It's sad really, but at least they're safe.

  
  


You explain to them what was happening, and they're both upset at finding out that their universe isn't going to be there for them anymore. Papyrus more so than Sans.

  
  


After that you all just doze off, cuddling each other. You, curling into a cat position again while they nap on your tail. A tiny sneeze makes you grumble, but when a sudden light weight lands on your hip you jump. You lift your head and shoulders to look down at the tsums, only to find 2 more Sans' there. One in front of Papyrus, the other on your hip.

  
  


“Uhhh...” You're not entirely sure how to process this. You look at the original Sans, who seems to be wiping it's nose. He sneezes again, and two more Sans' pop out around you. The Papyrus looks ecstatic to have more brothers around him as they all come over to cuddle up next to you. The original stop sneezing and decides to once again snooze on your tail.

  
  


You wonder why Papyrus isn't sneezing like this either.

  
  


You really hope there isn't going to be some sort of infestation of Sans tsums, despite how adorable they look cuddling next to you. You decide that, fuck it, anything could happen if it was to fill up this empty void. You lie back down and fall asleep, feeling a little loved.

 

* * *

 

 

“W̡̅̽̍͛͊ͨH͗̈́̏̓͑̈́A̷̒̽ͦ̔T͆́̀͞ ͨ͊̋ͭ͋̾͠T͌ͧ͆̈́͠H̸ͥͤ͗E̓̆̐̿ͪ̍̑ ̆̑̒̏F̽͂͐ͫ́̋ͥU͒̌ͣ̏́͒͊͜C̈҉K͊̉ ͋͢IS̛̒ͥͪ ͨͣ́ͪ̚Hͮ̎ͮ͞A̅PP̶͒̉ͫͭE̅ͨ̓͛̅̊̓N̉Ỉ͆̅̄ͤ͋Ń͟Ǧ͆̆̑͊ͦ́ ͊͒ͫͯ̑ͫHͭ̂̀ͯͬ҉ER̔ͨ̑̉͘E͌̏̒̐͐̃ͨ͞?!ͥ̽ͤ͛̈́ͨ̚҉?!̃̽̏͑͛ͨ̓?̵ͩ̓̂̓̔̿̍“

  
  


You jostle awake at screaming and glitching around you. You open your eye sockets to see what has Error so upset when...

  
  


Oh. My. Fucking. God...

  
  


There is an infestation...

  
  


Of Sans'...

  
  


Everywhere...

  
  


Most of them are cuddling you...

  
  


“Wͯͨ̽̄͒̎H̴Ā̌̓̂̆̿͝T́͗ ͮ̏ͯͪ̎̓̚͡Eͮ̈̊̍̚͝V̄ͯ̌ͪ̚͡EN̒̔ͭ̽ͮ͟ ̂̌ͥ͑̿ͨ͒Ả̈́̏ͭ̎̍͠RE̎̐͂ͤ͋ͯ̌ ͌T̨͌̑ͩ͆̈́̾H͛ͩ̏͒Eͬ̎͛S̀̚Eͮ̎ͭ̓̒ ̽̒̿̈́̏̚͢T̊̏ͪͭ̽͆ͤH̑ͬIͩ̃ͭ̾̂N̎̇̎͋ͩ͗G̒̏̅S̐̓ͯ̓̓̆͆?ͮ̉ͤ!́̉̓?̛̒ͮͪ̆̅!͗̅ͬ͑̌͆̋“ Error screams again, trying his best not to step on any of them as he walks over to you.

  
  


You can't help it, you burst out in hysterical laughter.

  
  


“P-please!” You wheeze. “Don't get rid of them! Ever!” You fall over, out of breath as you keep laughing, Error keeps screaming, and the tsums keep sneezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsums are so cute I can only imagine their adorable tiny sneezes. <3


	10. Smol things have it's pros and cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Undertale.  
> Smol Sans.  
> Reader is human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this ask quite adorable and i'm sorry for taking so long, I've been super busy with my main fic 'The Extra Fonts' and horse riding.

**Request by Dukeofnachos: If you would be so kind: I'd like to see short Sans where being short is a problem for him and he's dating a tall reader. Like if human adults mistake him for a kid or he's too short to ride a roller coaster. Or maybe he takes advantage of it and gets the reader to carry him or sleeps in one of those plastic cars attached to shopping carts when they go grocery shopping. Bonus points if he tries to wear one of the reader's shirts and it's gigantic on him.**

 

* * *

 

 

"babe, d'you know where my shirt is? i gotta go to work." 

 

You grumble, lifting your head up from your pillow to look at your skeletal boyfriend. He's frantically searching through the draws, chucking some clothes out and moving them to the side in his boxers. He pulls out a pair of shorts, putting them on quickly, then continuing to throw things about. You giggle at him.

 

"Sorry, I think their all in the washing machine." He groans.

 

"but i gotta go to work! will it be done in..." He pauses, looking at his phone quickly then to you. "5 minutes...?" You chuckle.

 

"No dear."

 

He groans again, louder this time as he walks over and slumps against his mattress. "what am i gonna do?" You think for a moment.

 

"You could always where one of my shirts?"

 

"no."

 

You snicker. "Why?"

 

"you know perfectly well 'why.'"

 

"Aw, cmon. At least try!" You're openly laughing now.

 

"no! y'know i'm too s-small!" Sans' face is a bright blue, throwing his arms about as he glares at you. He crosses his arms, pouting. "i ain't wearin' one of your shirts."

 

"At least  _try_." You sit up, leaning over blindly to grab at one of the clean shirts he threw out of the draw. You throw it at him and it lands on his head, nearly knocking him over in the process. "I'm skinny anyway, it could fit!" 

 

He grumbles as he puts it on reluctantly. His head pokes through the neckline easily, and as he pulls it down into a comfortable position, you can't help but crack up.

 

"stop laughin'!" 

 

"But how can  _that_ not fit you! That's one of my smallest tops I have!" It doesn't fit him  _at all_. It's baggy on his form, reaching down to his knees as he tries to make it appear normal. When you don't stop laughing at him when he yells again, he walks over, shoves you face first into the pillow and sits on top of your back. You're still giggling through all of it, though you make no action to move. 

 

"ugh, this is fuckin' stupid..." He mumbles angrily.

 

"Just tuck it into your pants."

 

"oh yeah, let me make myself look like i have a giant boner while i'm at it."

 

"You didn't complain last time you did in public." 

 

"shut up."

 

You chuckle again, shaking him on top of you as he tries to stuff the shirt into his pants. You spin onto your back, lifting him in the process so you don't crush him and placing him on your stomach. You help tucking the ends of the shirt into his shorts. Once done, you both let go as he looks at you questioningly.

 

"is this at all any better?"

 

"Yeah, it's a little bit, but it still looks ridiculous honestly."

 

"UGH CMON-!"

 

"WAIT!" He pauses his action to rip the shirt to pieces. "I think it will make do. Just leave it tucked in and you'll be fine."

 

"no, i won't! ugh, i blame you for this." He points a finger accusingly at you, you raise your arms up in defense.

 

"Hey, you never told me that you only had about 6 pairs of t-shirts on the floor." You check your phone. "You're late for work." He jumps, scrambles up, grabbing his blue hoodie and runs out with a "cya later sweetheart, bye.".

 

You giggle, texting one of his co-workers (which is actually the guy who hooked Sans up with this job) to record a video of him.

 

* * *

 

 

You're out shopping with Sans, and to say it was a nightmare is an understatement.

 

"Sans, please hurry up, the shop'll be closed soon and we won't be able to get anything!"

 

"can't babe, my feet are literally burning." 

 

You groan, facepalming as you wait for Sans to slowly make his way to you. Sans had gotten tired easily once he got to the shop because of his short legs, being that your legs are a lot longer than Sans, so are your strides, which causes Sans to literally jog just to catch up to you. He had quickly given up, walking at his own snail's pace as you grumble, waiting for him.

 

"y'know, we could prolly go faster if you carried me-"

 

"Absolutely not. You have legs, use 'em!" You retorted. He feigns hurt.

 

"my girlfriend won't even help her man in need!" He dramatically leans backwards, hand on his head as he shouts a cry for "help". 

 

You sigh. "I ain't carrying you." 

 

"then why don't i sit in the carrier thingie?"

 

"...The baby chair?" He nods his head. You look at it, then back at him, his expectant gaze giving him this adorable look that you just can't say no to and he already knows that's your weakness... "Fine..." He makes a quiet "yessssss" noise, fist pumping the air whilst walking over to you. He lifts his arms up expectantly, and you pick him up and plop him in the cart's chair. He actually  _moans_ in pleasure.

 

"oh stars, thank you. that was hurting my feet so bad." He leans down and exaggeratedly rubs his feet, faking a pained face as he stares at you. You huff, continuing on with the shopping as you can't help but let slip a small smile.

 

"Oh hush, some people have to do more walking than you and are even shorter." You give him a studying look. "Though that's rare these days, considering how short you are..." He growls and tries to play hit you in the chest, but you move away before he can. "Nu-uh shorty, you don't wanna look like a baby do you?" He huffs, pouting and looking away as he crosses his arms.


End file.
